His Wounds
by xxToxicxLovestormxx
Summary: What is our favorite little pink-haired medic-nin suppose to do when she stumbles upon an injured long lost friend? Well, this may be it. Read and Review. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer**: 'Course I own Naruto! Pfft. Silly! –in denial-

**A/n**: Two posts back to back? I must be crazy! =O

This is just a gift to the readers who've stuck it out, waited around for my posts, favorite my stories, and put me on author alert. Every time I see one of those my heart flutters. =)

But really, I love that, sooooo much. It makes me mega-happy. And so, this is to you guy. A little sumthin' sumthin'.

Enjoy!

P.S. This is based off of the fanart by nami86 under the same title. Check it out, it's pretty awesome. .

Things to know before reading:

"Speaking."

_Thinking_

_

* * *

_

**His Wounds**

Sakura was not one to complain when it came to receiving missions. On the contrary, she rather enjoyed them, getting away from Konoha's big, stone walls. It was always a relief, being freed from their confines for weeks at a time. That is, unless it was a two week long mission in the middle of July. What was worse was the fact that she was going alone, on foot.

_You are __so__ dead, Tsunade._

The pink-haired medic continued trudging along the forest path, `wiping away the sticky sweat on her forehead. This was not the kind of heat one could get use too. It was far too hot, far too humid, and the mission was far too long. A small whimper passed her lips when the trees separated more, leaving her in the direct rays of sunlight.

_Please, Kami. PLEASE have mercy on my soul!_

And just when she didn't think it could get any hotter, it did, and she glared up at the sky and cursed the heavens.

Yet she did not stop. Did not turn back and head towards her village. She continued forward, determined to finish this mission as quickly as possible.

Keep in mind, though, even shinobi's have their limit.

"DAMNIT! How can it possibly be this hot???" She screeched, throwing her pack down onto the ground. She had decided to take a break, find a way to cool down, but even with the cover of the trees she could not escape this ridiculous weather.

Sakura sat there, under a tall tree, for a few long minutes, staring into space, not really thinking. It was quiet, too hot for even the birds to muster up a song. Somewhere, though, she heard the faint sound of water running, a stream, perhaps? With the promise of cool water, Sakura rose to her feet, pulled her hair back into a pony tail, and grabbed her pack, heading towards the sound.

It was not long until she found the stream, and a wide smile touched her lips. She moved towards the bank, dropping her bag, and then cupped her hands beneath the water's surface, almost moaning at the relief of something cool. Sakura splashed some of the water onto her face, and then rubbed it up and down her arms, but this provided only temporary relief from the heat. And so, Sakura decided she would take a quick swim.

Just as the kunoichi was pulling the edge of her shirt up, she heard a raspy, choked out cough. Alarmed, she froze, looking in the coughs general direction, listening. There was a quiet groan, then another cough, and Sakura found her feet automatically taking her to its origin, her medic-based instincts leading her.

Sakura froze for the second time that day, staring wide-eyed at the gory scene before her. Her hand found its way to her mouth, and she shook her head very slowly, "Dear Kami," she whispered.

In this clearing blood was splattered everywhere, across the vibrant green grass, smeared against the bark of trees. Several bodies lay on the ground, unrecognizable due to the fatal wounds dealt upon them. A brutal battle had taken place here; there was absolutely no doubt about it. The stanch of death was in the air, combined with the heat, making Sakura gag.

"W-who's there…?" A voice asked.

This voice was unbelievably familiar, but where did she know it from? Ignoring that, Sakura moved forward, to the side of the voices owner. She allowed herself to drop to her knees, pushing the blood-covered raven hair out of the man's face. Even now, she could not remember who he might be, thanks to the combination of blood and wounds to his forehead, neck and cheeks.

The man tried to sit up, gasped and collapsed heavily back onto the ground, groaning once again. The kunoichi gently held down his shoulders, peering into his obsidian eyes, "You'll have to be very still, alright? I'm going to heal you, and then I want you to tell me what happened here."

There was no response, just the shutting of the wounded shinobi's eyes. Sakura quickly, yet gently, discarded his shirt, wincing when she saw that his chest was covered in numerous gashes as well. She focused on healing the largest ones, first, which were on his left side, across his chest, and a slash to his neck. It was silent as she did this, save for the shallow breathing of her patient and the quiet hum of the green healing chakra that flowed from her fingertips and into the shinobi's wounds. After a while of silence she felt she had done as much as she could, and she sat back on her heals, studying the scene around her. _I wonder what happened here…_ She mused, closing her eyes. She looked down again, and studied the wounded ninja, wondering what he may look like under the blood that was drying on his face.

"Oh! The stream!" I mumbled, figuring she could get some water from there, and wash off his face. But how to go about it… She couldn't just leave him here, vulnerable, but she also couldn't very well carry him with her. Well, more that she didn't really want to.

Putting aside her feelings about getting a strangers blood all over her traveling clothes, she pulled his limp form up, draping his arm over her shoulder, and began the short walk to the stream. When she got there, she slowly laid him down on the bank, where she had been when she first heard him. She took a rag out of her pack, and dipped it into the cold water, suddenly remembering how hot it was when she felt the icy liquid against her small, pale hand. Slowly, gently, she passed the damp cloth over first his forehead, then his closed eyes, then his cheeks. Last, she very lightly wiped his mouth clean, her heart fluttering when she saw slightly parted pale lips.

"Oh, Kami… It's him. Why? Why him???" she whispered, taking in the sight of her Sasuke, so different from when she'd last seen him, when he was just barely becoming a teen. Now, she could call him a man, be honest about it. He had the angular Uchiha jaw, the slightest bit of worry lines like his brother had, shorter, but still there. His lips were thin, but pouty, kissable, and she wanted to, but she knew she never would.

As she was studying his features she noticed blood was slowly leaking from the creases of his eyes in a thin line, sliding down to his ears. Why would his eyes be bleeding? She had healed all notable wounds, so what could be wrong? She placed her hands on either side of his head, and closed her eyes, allowing her chakra to travel into his head, to his eyes. A gasp escaped her lips and she pulled back, looking down at Sasuke with worry. The Sharingan, though not Mangekyou, was having the same devastating effect, taking away his sight. He would end up blind in a matter of a few years if he continued using his Sharingan like she was sure he was.

Sakura closed her eyes again, and leaned her head against his chest, mumbling, "Sasuke-kun… What has happened to you?"

Suddenly, strong, lean arms wrapped around Sakura's waist, pulling her closer. Sakura's eyes widened and she turned her gaze up to meet Sasuke's onyx one. He was awake now, watching her with a light smirk on his face. "Well, if it isn't my annoying little Sakura," he stated very bluntly.

Frustration bubbled up in Sakura's chest at being called annoying, and just as she was about to unleashed her female wrath, she realized that he had called her his Sakura… His.

Sasuke groaned and moved his hands from her back to his eyes, pressing his palms against them. "Son of a…" he growled, blinking rapidly. Blood was now flowing like a river from his eyes, and it was obviously painful.

"Hold on, Sasuke-kun," Sakura instructed, pulling a wrap of gauze out from her pack, quickly wrapping it around his head level with his eyes, watching as the blood quickly soaked through it. She made a tsking noise, wrapping more of the bandage until the blood was invisible. "There, that should help some," she said, pressing a finger against the center of the bandage, letting a bit of chakra enter his eyes.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan," Sasuke said, completely out of character if you asked Sakura. She helped him rise to his feet, and he enveloped her in a hug, pulling her close to him.

They were quiet for a while, and then Sakura pulled back, looking up at where his eyes were behind the gauze. "So, are you gunna tell me what happened back there, in the clearing?"

Sasuke sighed, shaking his head. "Long story," he said, moving his lips to hers, closing the gap between them, and molding their lips together in their first kiss.

Although she really really wanted to get an answer out of him, she could wait till later, when she wasn't over-heating, and she was sure it wasn't from the weather.

* * *

**A/n**: Well. That wasn't a HUGE piece of shit. But hey. I needed to write it. Yuh dig?

REVIEW!


End file.
